


Ruthless

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [45]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Wraith Squadron; Wes is being mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruthless

“You turned evil a lot faster than I thought you would.” Wedge turned to Wes, gesturing toward the Wraiths that were running through exercises under his XO’s supervision. “Is this really necessary?”

Wes didn’t smile, which was unusual in itself, and simply nodded. “Absolutely, and if I turned evil it is entirely your fault for providing me with the example.”

Wedge snorted, “You keep telling yourself that. How long is this going to go on? Don’t they have Sims to do today?”

“Ah, the real reason you came down here. You wanted to vape some of your little Wraiths in the Sim. Feeling old again? I could still trade with Hobbie and he could make you feel young just by being his cheery self, and then I could drive Tycho mad so he won’t object when you take over as Rogue Leader again.” Wes did grin now, though it was a bit more ruthless than Wedge was comfortable with.

“No, I’m sure Hobbie and I would manage with the Wraiths, but I don’t think Tycho would ever speak to me again.” Wedge slapped Wes on the shoulder and pointed to the Wraiths again, watching Phanan use a rude gesture toward Face when he thought they weren’t looking. Face grinned and returned the gesture. “I think your troops are becoming unruly. What did they do to deserve this anyway?”

“You do not want to know. Not officially, and I won’t say unofficially. Just let me have my fun and it will never happen again.” There was wickedness in Wes, and Wedge decided to just let it go and not ask.

“Alright, but there will be Sims later. Let me know when you’ve finished torturing our pilots and I’ll come back down.”


End file.
